


What the Hell's Going On?

by Experiment413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Why can’t I see- Why can’t I see all the colors that you see?<br/>Please can I be- Please can I be colorful and free?</i>
</p><p>- ECHO</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Hell's Going On?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Courageinabox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courageinabox/gifts).



> A quick fic I wrote to kill Writer's Block. Based off my and The Voting Queen's thoughts and headcanons on what a child of MTaHK would be like.  
> Somewhat based off of ECHO by Crusher-P.

“Pathetic.”

She’d heard the word too many times in her life, even in dreams like this, way more than a postage carrier should’ve.

 

The girl blinked open her eyes once again, returning to her colorblind world of light grays and whites. She heard Prospit was gold, her father told her all about it. The sparkling towers a yellow shade, the ivory of the halls, the shining golden of the castle. She didn’t see it. Instead, her world was monochrome. Skaia and Prospit were light grays with pure, shiny white citizens, while Derse was a darker shade, with the deepest, darkest black of citizens she’d ever seen. 

Golden and obsidian. Two colors that could describe the moons. She never saw them, not once in her life.

This was her curse, doomed to a world with no color.

Being deprived of your ability to see color, she felt, was far worse than the death sentence, and even exile.

 

She did have one friend. He was a strange, disabled Dersite, believed to have been given his strange wings shortly after he was cloned, since somebody realized he couldn’t move anything from the waist down. Who knew if it was true or not, but the Dersites treated him like he was just some weirdo. As the Prospitians did her, which she didn’t understand. She may have been human and the child of both a Prospitian and a Dersite, but he dad was respected, even if he was human and married to someone of the opposite moon.

As far as she knew, she wasn’t meant to have happened.

 

The child of Mobius Trip and Hadron Kaleido was quite the confused and stressed oddity, and she knew. Oh, she knew.

 

She wasn’t a Prospitian, like she’d been treated all these years.

She wasn’t a Dersite, she didn’t fit in with them.

Then what was she?

 

She gazed out the window, staring right at Skaia. It didn’t hurt her eyes like it did others. She’d never be able to see its brilliant calming blues, like how AM had described it to her. The only thing she’d see the true colors of would be the checkered floor of the Battlefield and the colors of warriors and soldiers. She wouldn’t even be able to see the clouds fully. Hell, could she even gaze into the oracle clouds, and see the future, past, or present like her parents said? 

 

This was proved wrong.

Even thousands of miles away from Skaia, she saw something in the clouds.

 

A vision, full color, of a tall white female Prospitian, dressed in gold, with a necklace of jewels. A light gray carapacian followed quickly behind her, similarly dressed in gold, but they had fewer jewels.

She realized, in some other universe, there was someone like her.

She wasn’t alone.

 

Snapping out of the trance, she realized.

Was it possible for a person to be Skaian?


End file.
